<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by zenrei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413707">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenrei/pseuds/zenrei'>zenrei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Traumatization of Akira Kurusu [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Walking In On Someone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:53:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenrei/pseuds/zenrei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after Kamoshida's arrest, Akira is unfortunate enough to get cornered in the bathroom by two upperclassmen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Other(s), Persona 5 Protagonist/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Traumatization of Akira Kurusu [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one isn’t nearly as brutal as the last IMO, and I actually literally just wrote it bc the ending came to mind hehe &lt;3 as usual, mind the tags; it's not hardcore noncon imo but use discretion!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s another grueling day of daydreaming during class for Shujin’s newest delinquent. Even Kawakami can’t keep his attention during the English lesson, if the doodles in the margins of Akira’s notes are any indication. Exhausted with spending more time pretending to pay attention than actually tuning in to the lesson, Akira excuses himself so he can take a much-needed leak and lap around the school. Morgana harrumphs and hunkers further into the desk when he’s unable to accompany him.</p><p>The hallway is unusually lively for classes still being in session. It looks like one of the gym classes is on break. Akira shoves his hands into his pockets as he makes his way towards the restrooms, staring straight ahead, and avoiding eye contact. He doesn’t pay much mind to the two upperclassmen that stop chatting when he enters, not until one of them steps in Akira’s path.</p><p>“Can I help y—”</p><p>Akira doesn’t even have the chance to finish the question before he’s shoved into the wall. </p><p>“You’re that pillow-biting transfer student, right?”</p><p><em>...What?</em> Akira must’ve hit the back of his head too hard against the tile and misheard—</p><p>“Kamoshida said you’re a huge slut, that you’d do anything for a nice cock to suck. Is it true?”</p><p>The way Akira’s heart drops into his stomach can only be described as gut-wrenching. It’s been about a month since Kamoshida turned himself in, and Akira had really been hoping to put everything involving that disgusting excuse for a teacher behind him. There’s only so much repressing Akira can do; how the hell is he supposed to react after finding out his rapist went around spreading rumors about his sex life?</p><p>Besides… <em>what</em> sex life? It’s not like Ryuji would go blabbing about what they do in the attic of Leblanc. And the girlfriend Akira had at home before transferring to Shujin barely counts.  </p><p>The feeling of an uncaring hand grasping a fistful of his hair quite literally pulls Akira back to reality. “Hey, are you listening?! Break’s over in fifteen minutes, so get to it.” Before he knows what’s happening, Akira’s knees hit the hard, dirty floor of the boy’s restroom. </p><p><em>Great. This might as well just happen.</em> </p><p>Akira has very minimal experience sucking dick. He doesn’t want to do this. Even though he’s been fighting in the Metaverse for a good while now, he’s going to have a hard time fighting back against these two. Not to mention how he doesn’t want to cause any more trouble after everything with Kamoshida, much less get anyone else involved…</p><p>The raven’s eyes widen with panic when one of the boys grins down at him and starts pulling open his pants. Akira goes to shove himself away with his hands on the other boy’s thighs, a last-ditch effort via his fight or flight response. Except Akira’s resistance only angers him further, provoking him to lash out, and—</p><p>
  <em>SMACK.</em>
</p><p>The resulting slap echoes off the restroom walls. Akira’s glasses are askew, his cheek glowing brighter by the second. The stinging sensation is enough to distract the raven from even reacting when the tip of a cock is rubbed against his lips, still parted in shock. Distantly, Akira hears the other boy react in amusement, an ugly mixture of a snort and a snicker.  </p><p>The grip on Akira’s hair is tight enough on its own to nearly bring tears to his eyes. Akira's mouth opens further to protest, and the cock slides past his lips. He immediately has to fight not to choke.</p><p>“I better not feel any teeth. You’re a dead man if you bite either of us.”</p><p>At least Akira has always been a quick learner. He scrambles as he tries to remember what Ryuji liked, what he’s seen online. They threatened him like that for even thinking about resisting, so he might as well make it go faster, right? Swallowing his pride (and around the length being shoved in his mouth), Akira rubs his tongue up against the underside. </p><p>It makes Akira’s stomach twist with both disgust and excitement when the guy moans. All he had to do was press his tongue up against the shaft and apply a little suction. It's humiliating, the way he's talked down to when Akira bobs his head, but it's better than the guy setting the pace instead.</p><p>His eyes flick up when the other guy grabs his wrist and guides Akira's hand to his cock. Akira doesn't need further instruction, hesitating for no longer than a second before wrapping his fingers around the shaft and stroking.</p><p>It's… not the <em>worst</em> thing. It isn't nearly as painful or as terrifying as what Kamoshida did to him. His jaw is starting to ache a little, and his knees hurt from hitting the ground, but it's all mildly uncomfortable at the worst. Even the stinging on his cheek has dulled to a tingle, the feeling settling low in his gut to intermingle with the onset of arousal. Akira's eyes lid as he works his lips and hand around two different cocks. Just another experience that contributes to blurring the lines of pleasure and pain for Akira.</p><p>The guy he's jerking off moans louder than the one he's actually sucking off. Akira pulls off for a moment to glance at the door-- if anyone were to walk in, this would be the first thing they would see. That pang of anxiety distracts Akira before his head is tugged back onto the guy's cock. A grim reminder that he really doesn't actually have a say in this. </p><p>Another pang of arousal courses through Akira unwarranted. </p><p>Akira lets out a pitiful keen around the boy's cock as it slides back into his mouth. His head is suddenly pulled down further, and the cockhead nudges the back of his throat, threatening to make him gag. The guy doesn’t seem to get the picture, even after Akira trying to pull his head back, his struggles ignored. At least after a few tries, his attacker settles for moving Akira’s head back and forth, using him like a fleshlight. </p><p>As soon as Akira settles into a rhythm of working his mouth and hand, his head is abruptly pulled back and yanked towards the other boy. Akira’s hand is batted away and without warning, there's cum jetting across his tongue, over his lips, on his glasses, on his cheek-- Akira closes his mouth with a grimace, squeezes his eyes shut, and tries to turn his head away.</p><p>The first guy gives another yank to his hair before the other is even done cumming all over Akira's face. He demands Akira open his mouth, and without thinking, Akira obeys. His cock is forced back into Akira’s mouth, and a beat later there's more cum spurting onto his tongue. Akira whimpers in protest, but all it does is make the boy thrust further into his mouth.</p><p>After a few heated seconds of Akira breathing sharply through his nose, the guy pulls Akira's head off and tilts it back, growling at him to swallow. There's a good amount of cum pooled in his mouth and it's so bitter and foreign and—</p><p>The bathroom door swings open.</p><p>Akira is forced back as the two boys scramble to button their pants and push their way past the teacher before he can do anything. The raven is shoved hard enough to land on his ass, his back hitting the wall. Akira turns his head and spits on the floor, trying to get his bearings, hurriedly wiping the cum off his glasses. They’re going to be streaked with <em>cum</em> now, and that’s somehow the least of his problems.</p><p>Akira scrubs at his face with his other sleeve to try and wipe the cum off there too, even swallows the remainder of it in his mouth without thinking. He's so disoriented and at least half hard when he finally chances a glance up at the door.</p><p>...It’s Maruki.</p><p>Petrified and visibly disturbed, Maruki can’t bring himself to move. He barely reacts when the two highschoolers shove past him. He doesn’t even see their faces. Paralyzed, he stares down at Akira, who’s trying desperately to compose himself after being used as a cumdump.</p><p>Who could've guessed that the goofy, aloof counselor would be left speechless in a situation he's needed most? Akira's eyes widen when his brain registers who it is. He stumbles to his feet as Maruki stutters. "This is-- [cough] This isn't what it looks like-- I'm, hahah, <em>fuck.</em>" </p><p>Akira's panicking now; Maruki doesn’t seem convinced. "Doc, I-I'm okay! Just-- just please don't tell my guardian or s-something, I'm-- I've already been in enough trouble."</p><p>"Akir-- Kurusu-kun, this is--" Not okay. This is anything but okay. This is <em>beyond</em> fucked up. Akira's trying to console someone else after he was just assaulted? (At least Maruki thinks so-- as if he hasn't heard the rumors. Kids can be so cruel.) Maruki blinks a few times, closes his mouth, and takes a deep breath. "You're-- you're not in trouble. I promise. Why don't.. Why don't you come with me to the nurse’s office, o-okay?" He tries not to cringe inwardly from the way his voice cracks on that last word. "I'll write you an excuse for class, and we can take some time to calm down for a bit. H-How does that sound?"</p><p>Akira tries not to look so concerned at the awkward, forced smile Maruki give him. He has a feeling just walking in on that traumatized Maruki more than it did Akira.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a shorter continuation I wanted to add!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the nurse's office of Shujin Academy, Akira is slouched in a chair, tissues stuffed up his nose and an ice pack pressed to his lip that Maruki gave him. He's staring blankly at the floor, trying to settle himself down. At least his erection has flagged by now, replaced with the all-too-familiar feeling of guilt and crushing embarrassment. Akira doesn’t know how he would have handled someone walking in on him and Kamoshida. </p><p>Maruki carefully takes a seat on the couch cushion closest to Akira. From his peripheral, Akira notices he has a notebook and a pen in hand. He doesn’t look up.</p><p>"... So, Akira-kun..." Although Akira doesn't show any indication that he's listening, he is. He’s dreading the response. The beating around the bush before what just happened is brought up, before he brings <em>Kamoshida</em> up.</p><p> "Can I get you anything else? Another ice pack? A glass of water?"</p><p>"No, thank you." Akira’s voice is flat, emotionless.</p><p>"Okay. If there's anything else I can get for you, please let me know.” Akira won’t, but under the swirling, dark mess of emotions he’s trying to suppress, he appreciates it. “...I'm sure you're aware, I'm going to have to ask you some questions about wh--"</p><p>"I-I can't. Please, just...” Akira finds himself cutting Maruki off without thinking. What’s the point of dragging this on? It’s only a matter of time before Kawakami notices how long he’s been missing from class. He doesn’t need to stir any more rumors. “My reputation is already shit, students already think that I'm just-- just Kamoshida's slut, and I-- We can just pretend like nothing happened, right?"</p><p>"Akira...” Although Maruki sounds sympathetic, Akira already knows the answer. “As a mandated reporter for the school, I can't--"</p><p>"<em>Please.</em>"</p><p>An uncomfortable silence stretches between the two; the seconds feel like they drag on for agonizing minutes.</p><p>"I-I don’t know what they told you about the situation, but the school already tried to blame me when they contacted my guardian about Kamoshida. So please, just let us forget this ever happened. I’m already on probation, I-I’ve had enough close calls already.. I don't want to get kicked out because the school says I was just blowing guys in the bathroom."</p><p>“…”</p><p>Maruki’s lips part as he inhales to speak, but Akira doesn’t want to hear it. Thankfully, he doesn’t seem to have an answer just yet, sighing quietly and closing his mouth. The counselor taps his pen on the edge of his notebook, the sound deafening in the silence.</p><p>The lack of a verbal response just stresses Akira out more, even if he dreads hearing it. He drops the ice pack in his lap and practically curls in on himself, desperately trying to think of a way out of this. It feels like his brain is full of fog, unable to plan and scramble for a solution when he’s trying not to acknowledge the events from twenty minutes ago.</p><p>It takes all of a few more seconds before Akira pipes up again, sitting up straight.<br/>“… I have to get back to class.”</p><p>"Akira, wait, I...” Maruki grips the notebook in his hands a little too hard. “I understand you have a very.. <em>unique</em> case here, and that your situation is going to worsen if word gets out, through no fault of your own. But there has to be something done about this--"</p><p>"I slipped and fell in the bathroom. That's all that happened."</p><p>"Right, right... I would still appreciate a recount of what happened, for my records, so that--"</p><p>"So you can report it as soon as I leave?"</p><p>"So we can keep an eye on those two students, and also so I can help you work through this,” Maruki answers, surprisingly quick compared to just moments ago. “What happened wasn't okay, and none of it is your fault. But if going through the proper channels for this is going to do more harm than good, then I... There has to be another way, right?” </p><p>It doesn’t bode well for Akira that Maruki’s question sounds less rhetorical and more like he’s looking for justification here. Akira nods, slow and unsure. He doesn’t know if he believes the part about none of this being his own fault, because none of this would have happened if he hadn’t mouthed off to Kamoshida in the hallway that day, right? Regardless, Akira treads carefully. </p><p>“… Right.”</p><p>“Now… What do you say we alter our deal some? I won’t speak of this to the faculty members here at the school, as long as you periodically come by for counselling. Separate from my research, but still indirectly helpful. I know you’re extremely hesitant on idea, but I think it would be beneficial. For both of us!”</p><p>Too exhausted with the day’s events to put on the neutral expression Akira typically carries, he makes a face at the idea. The few times he’s talked to Maruki for the ‘psychological treatment’ haven’t been uncomfortable by any means, but the thought of talking about himself further starts to twist Akira’s stomach in knots. </p><p>“Do I have a say in the matter?” Akira dons his usual blank expression.</p><p>“Oh, of course! If you’re truly uncomfortable with the idea, I can’t and won’t make you participate. I just thought that.. You could use a little more help. Mental fortitude only goes so far when you bottle up your feelings.”</p><p>Maybe Maruki is right. It’s not like Akira can confide in him regarding his rendezvous as a phantom thief, but maybe it would help with life as a student. As the leader now, he can’t afford to falter. It’s only going to get worse from here. </p><p><em>Worse from here…</em> Akira has no clue what he’s in for, but his convictions won’t let him stop here. </p><p>“Alright. You have a deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>